Kesalahan
by dconanfamily
Summary: Tubuh tinggi dan berisi itu menarik pandangan seorang pelatih drama, Vermouth.


**Kesalahan**

oleh Grup IV "Sambung Fanfic DCF"

(mayecchi – siucchi – Ricchi – yuracchi – reycchi)

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh tinggi dan berisi itu menarik pandangan seorang pelatih drama – Vermouth. Ditambah dengan wajah maskulin yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang gelap. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pria itu adalah 'sexy'. Hal itu harus diakuinya, karena sejujurnya ia sendiri mempunyai selera tinggi untuk urusan penampilan. Namun, pria yang tidak sengaja menabraknya barusan sedikit membuatnya berdebar.

"Maafkan saya," pria itu mengulurkan tangan pada Vermouth yang jatuh terduduk. Wanita itu seketika menepis segala imajinasi liarnya, lalu menyambut tangan pria itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau kumaafkan," sahutnya ketus. Walau sebenarnya tabrakan barusan adalah kesalahan dari dua belah pihak, karena Vermouth sedang mencari barang di tasnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lagipula tas besar yang dibawa pria itulah yang membuatnya sampai terjatuh. Terlihat tidak puas dengan respon yang diberikan Vermouth, pria itu melepaskan pegangannya yang membuat wanita itu kembali terjatuh.

"Maaf. Tangan saya licin," ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Vermouth yang sangat terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Itulah awal pertemuannya dengan orang yang akan merubah dirinya, orang yang akan membuatnya mengetahui rasanya jatuh cinta setengah mati. Orang yang akan merubah hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

.

.

.

"Salah! Salah, salah, salah! Ulangi dari awal!" seru Vermouth dari kursi kebesarannya di samping panggung. Para anggota klub drama mengerang dan menggerutu. Pentas memang sebentar lagi, dan setiap harinya mereka harus berlatih untuk pementasan. Yang tidak mereka sanggupi adalah ketika Vermouth meminta mereka melakukan latihan pementasan berulang kali, seperti saat ini.

"Kita sudah mengulangnya tiga kali, Miss! Sekarang sudah sangat sore, bisa kita lakukan lagi besok?" seorang anak perempuan dengan bando di kepalanya membuka suara. Vermouth melirik ke arahnya, gadis yang selalu berani menentangnya – Sonoko.

"Ini bahkan belum pukul lima sore, Tuan Puteri. Ulangi sekali lagi!" serunya seraya memukulkan gulungan skrip drama ke tangan. Sebagian besar anggota klub memang tidak berani menentangnya, karena ia dikenal sebagai pelatih yang telah banyak menghasilkan tim drama yang terkenal.

"Errgh!" geram Sonoko kesal. "Dasar perawan tua!" gerutunya setengah berbisik. Eisuke tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan teman sekaligus lawan mainnya itu.

"Cuma satu kali lagi, kok. Semangat!" Sonoko tersenyum melihat cowok yang biasanya hanya fokus pada pendalaman tokoh itu berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Makasih," sahutnya sambil berjalan ke sisi panggung. Vermouth mengamati semua itu dari kejauhan. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Sonoko melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki aula sambil menyandang tas besar.

"Oh! Ran!" panggil Eisuke mengetahui yang datang adalah sahabat Sonoko – sekaligus gadis yang ia sukai – Ran.

"Sonoko! Eisuke!" seru gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Vermouth memang melarang keras penonton duduk di bangku dekat panggung saat mereka sedang latihan. Ia melihat gadis itu meletakkan tasnya di kursi penonton paling belakang sebelum menarik masuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berisi.

Vermouth terkisap, tak menyangka akan melihat sosok itu lagi. Sejak pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka tiga bulan yang lalu, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh wajah maskulin itu. Teringat tatapan sinis yang terakhir ia lihat dari mata itu, ia bahkan masih merasakan kehangatan genggaman tangan pria itu saat membantunya berdiri.

"MAKOTO-SAN!?" pekik Sonoko membuyarkan lamunan Vermouth. _Apa!?_

Ada banyak hal yang berputar di kepala pirang wanita semolek gitar spanyol. Pertama, pria yang dipanggil Makoto-san oleh Sonoko Suzuki. Kedua, hubungan Ran Mouri dengan pria berkulit eksotis tersebut. Ketiga, ada apa diantara mereka bertiga.

Malam itu sama melelahkan seperti malam sebelumnya. Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk profesional. Suka atau tidak, ia harus terima resiko dibenci murid—sebab, bagaimana pun caranya, Vermouth harus membawa tim dramanya menunju puncak juara—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ruang bernuansa polikrom adalah atensi utamanya. Mulai dari plafon fiber, dinding bercat putih, serta sofa putih di sebrang. Distraksi kulit tan, konsentrasinya buyar.

Sebelum beranjak, seringai terpatri tajam pada sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Surai pirang dikibas sekali. Jepit plastik jadi penyangga kebebasan tengkuk. Aula selalu panas meski pendingin ruangan sudah disetel sampai suhu terendah. Berkali-kali Vermouth menempel di dinding dengan kedok istirahat sambil bersandar, padahal jelas-jelas ia mencari udara dingin guna menetralkan suhu tubuh.

Selagi para peserta latihan pentas drama sibuk mendalami peran masing-masing, waktunya untuk Vermouth minum sebanyak-banyaknya. Jadi pelatih mesti jaga kerongkongan, kala kering ia tak bisa mengintruksi.

Gelas bening berisi air mineral diraih dari atas meja bervenner melaminto, tubuh dihempas duduk di kursi bermaterial sama. Ketika sedang meneguk, irisnya mendapati sosok pria yang kemarin.

Sedang berdiri di sudut dinding—kalau pintu dibuka ia bisa terjepit disana. Vermouth punya alasan untuk menghampiri.

Dilihat dari mana pun, ia memang sendirian. Persetan dengan Ran dan Sonoko, ia harus menangani orang luar sendirian. Tidak peduli relasi pria ini dengan anak muridnya, Vermouth harus mengusir orang luar dari latihan pentas ini—setidaknya itu bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Kau."

Pria berkulit tan mengangkat wajah. Pin headset di kedua telinga segera dilepas. "Saya?"

Rahang tegas dengan sikap yang sopan. Beda sekali dengan kesinisan yang terlontar tiga bulan lalu.

Atau Vermouth salah orang?

Tatapnya lurus ke sepasang onyx milik pria, tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Aku pelatih disini, punya wewenang untuk memaksa orang luar hengkang dari ruangan ini."

Kedua alis si pria terangkat, "Miss? Pelatih?" ia beranjak dari sandarannya di dinding, tangannya merogoh saku dibalik jaket parka. "Saya diminta kemari untuk menyampaikan surat ini." Sahutnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih.

Vermouth mengernyit. Dengan ragu sodoran diterima.

"Saya Makoto Kyogoku, sekolah saya mengirimkan saya untuk berpartisipasi membantu kelancaran pementasan ini."

Sorot mata menghujam barisan huruf. Satu persatu kalimat diteliti baik-baik. Kata siapa ada orang tambahan? Bahkan Vermouth sama sekali tidak tahu.

Teringatnya, ia mengabaikan beberapa pesan dan panggilan sejak kemarin.

"Makoto Kyogoku."

Pria berkulit eksotis mendaki jarak maju, "Ya, Miss?"

Kertas dilipat, kembali disodorkan ke Makoto. Vermouth mendongakkan kepala, "Kita pernah bertemu."

Alisnya bertaut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil. "Saya baru datang ke Tokyo sejak tiga bulan lalu."

Vermouth terhenyak.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Miss?"

Sudut bibir terangkat naik.

Dengan angkuh wanita bersurai pirang mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Jari telunjuk dilarikan ke dagu tegas si pemuda, mencolek jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Makoto Kyogoku berjengit risih, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," sahut Vermouth ringan. Wanita pirang segera beranjak, "Pergilah dari sini dan sampaikan pada orang di sekolahmu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menerima murid bernama Makoto Kyogoku."

Dahi si pria langsung berkerut. Sebelum bahunya jatuh, ia bergegas mendaki jarak, "Tapi saya harus berperan disini, Miss."

"Berperan." Vermouth mengulangi. "Siapa yang mengizinkan?"

Makoto menggeleng pelan, "Saya harus membantu pacar saya disini."

Oh...

Oh.

Persetan, siapa peduli pada pacarmu.

"Makoto Kyogoku, saya punya wewenang disini. Ketika saya meminta Anda untuk keluar dari sini maka patuhi perintahnya."

Makoto terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Vermouth memandang. Ia penasaran langkah apa yang akan diambil si pemuda untuk mempertahankan kehadirannya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Miss."

Vermouth menoleh.

"Aku tak bisa pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Sesungguhnya Vermouth butuh alasan rasional, yang kuat, atau yang bisa mempengaruhi sejuta rencananya.

"Kau ingin izinku?"

Si pria mengangguk.

"Kuberikan, tapi tidak mendapat peran."

"Figuran pun tak apa."

"Asisten."

Bola mata membulat sebelum Makoto Kyogoku bertanya, "Hah?"

"Kau akan jadi asistenku, Makoto Kyogoku." Telapak tangan diulurkan, senyum menghias ekspresi si wanita pirang. "Aku pelatih disini, namaku Chris Vineyard, senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu."

Satu rencana sukses.

.

.

.

Satu rencana dari berjuta rencana cemerlangnya memang sukses. Ya, sukses, terdengar menyenangkan dalam telinga, bukan? Sukses hanya pada awalnya, ternyata membuat seorang Makoto Kyogoku menjadi asistennya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar? Entahlah. Ini menyebalkan. Demi segala _pride_ -nya yang lebih tinggi dari Gunung Fuji sekali pun ia, Chris Vineyard bersumpah dalam hati, ia tak akan terjebak dalam jeratan pria berkulit eksotis itu. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti, atau kemudian.

Yakinkah begitu, Hei, Vermouth? Lantas, kenapa ... kenapa netra miliknya melawan segala kerasionalan kepala? Kenapa matanya tanpa sadar memaku pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di belakang panggung? Sosok yang seolah memberikan lebih dari seratus persen atensi pada salah seorang pemainnya yang sedang berlatih, mencuri _spotlight_ di sana? Jadi, pacarnya Sonoko Suzuki, eh? Persetan.

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, sih? Kenapa hanya karena _ini_ , Makoto Kyogoku mampu meluluhlantakkan semestanya? Tidak. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kata siapa dunianya terdestruksi? Toh, niat awal pria itu ke sini memang untuk membantunya, 'kan? Membantu pacarnya.

Kemudian secercah ekspektasi yang mulai muncul, hilang tersapu badai dalam satu tamparan. Realita mengembalikannya pada dunia, dunia di mana ia harus menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan yang entah mengapa terasa seperti ... kotoran. Sial. Kenapa dia mulai melantur?

Kedua alis di kening bertemu, membuat dahi sedikit terlipat. _Mood_ -nya saat ini sedang tidak baik, ditambah dengan kelakukan para pemainnya ... ini semakin memperkeruh keadaan. Vermouth memuntahkan kekesalannya, "Hei! Kalian akan tampil dua hari lagi! Kalian yakin akan bermain seperti itu?"

Air muka para pemain berubah, sungguh, mereka bingung. Kenapa rasanya yang sudah mereka lakukan secara total tetap nampak salah di mata pelatih itu?

Rasa kesal melambung sampai ke atas kepala, Sonoko meremas sebagian pakaian yang ia kenakan, menyalurkan rasa kesalnya. Sebagai salah satu pemain, tentu ia merasa jenuh diperlakukan seperti ini terus. Padahal ia merasa apa yang telah ia lakukan sudah benar. Ia menekan amarahnya kuat-kuat, " _Miss_ , bisakah Anda menurunkan intonasi Anda?"

Memerintah seorang Chris Vineyard seperti itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Titah barusan malah semakin menyulut amarahnya, ditambah fakta bahwa yang menyuruhnya begitu adalah Sonoko, ya, pacar _nya_. Ia mendelik, "Menurunkan intonasiku? Hei, Nona, kukira kau sudah lupa di mana tempatmu, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Miss. Sejak kemarin kau hanya meneriaki kami, memangnya–"

"—Memangnya apa? Kalian bocah bangku sekolah dasar? Apa benar-benar harus kuberitahu?"

"Sonoko benar, _Miss_. Kau hanya meneriakkan mereka tanpa memberitahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Kau harus memaparkan di mana letak kesalahan mereka atau mereka tak akan berkembang," suara bariton mengalun, bergabung seolah membentuk barikade untuk melindungi sang pacar. Usaha yang bagus, Makoto.

Sangat bagus.

Tentu saja Makoto harus berada di pihak pacarnya, 'kan?

"Kelihatannya kau jauh lebih pintar, ya, Makoto Kyogoku?" Netra milik anak dari keluarga Vineyard ini menatap sinis si pria berkulit tan, "Selamat, sekarang kau yang memegang kendali, _Mister_."

Vermouth membalikkan badan. Apa sekarang ia harus mengambil sebuah cermin? Ia bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan bocah bangku sekolah dasar sekalipun! Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju pintu keluar dengan dagu yang melawan gravitasi. Tubuh sampai jiwanya benar-benar digerogoti amarah. Perasaan menyebalkan yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa seperti disumpal bongkahan batu pun turut menemani. Jadi ...

... apa ini yang mereka sebut sakit hati?

.

.

.

Hari ini ia sengaja tidak muncul untuk melatih drama. Biar saja si Makoto sialan itu yang pegang kendali. Vermouth ingin melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Mau sok bersikap ksatria di depan pacar. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa.

Ah … kau hanya cemburu, Chris.

Vermouth menghela nafasnya. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini. Tetapi ini sungguh pengalaman baru baginya, untuk jatuh cinta setengah mati dan kemudian sakit hati. Dan hal itu hanya dikarenakan satu lelaki bernama Makoto Kyogoku.

Vermouth tahu ia seharusnya melupakan Makoto. Makoto Kyogoku sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan meskipun Vermouth benci mengakuinya, bahkan ia sendiripun bisa tahu betapa Makoto sangat mencintai Sonoko. Tetapi ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Sejak pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Makoto tiga bulan yang lalu, ia nyaris setiap hari dibayang-bayangi oleh wajah Makoto. Terkadang fantasinya bahkan sampai di titik terliar, di mana ia pernah membayangkan seandainya lengan kokoh pemuda _tan_ itu melingkari tubuhnya. Atau mungkin saat suara bariton seksi itu membisikkan namanya. Atau bahkan saat wajah maskulin Makoto memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu yang mendamba, hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya dan kemudian—

 _Cukup_. Bagian rasional dalam otaknya menyuruh Vermouth agar berhenti memikirkannya.

Vermouth kembali fokus kepada acara pesta yang tengah ia datangi. Ia menyesap _wine_ -nya. Mencecap sesaat sensasi rasa _wine_ di lidahnya. Setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Vermouth beranjak. Ia baru berpindah sejauh tiga langkah saat mendadak lengannya dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh seseorang. Vermouth sudah akan membentak orang itu saat netranya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang saat ini sangat ingin ia hindari—Makoto Kyogoku.

"Kau."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Vermouth ketus kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia segera menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Makoto dan diam-diam merasa menyesal setelahnya.

Makoto hanya memandang pelatih dramanya yang galak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "saya hanya—"

"Oh sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin tahu." sahut Vermouth sembari beranjak pergi.

"Miss, saya hanya ingin minta maaf."

Vermouth menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap pemuda _tan_ tersebut. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Mungkin otaknya memang bermasalah. Tidak mungkin lelaki di depannya ini minta maaf.

"Miss, saya tahu mungkin kata-kata saya kemarin menyinggung perasaan Anda. Dan saya rasa karena hal itulah Anda tidak mau melatih drama lagi. Tapi Miss," Makoto menghela nafasnya, seolah ia sedang berusaha memantapkan hati untuk berbicara. "Kami membutuhkan Anda. Saya—saya membutuhkan Anda."

Oh.

Mungkin dia hanya berdusta. Mungkin dia hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan saja. Mungkin dan mungkin lainnya. Tetapi perasaan Vermouth menghangat. Lagipula, kejadian kemarin tidak sepenuhnya salah Makoto. Sebuah seringai menghiasi paras ayu Vermouth. Dia menatap Makoto dan berbisik di telinga lelaki itu, "berdansalah denganku."

Makoto berkedip dengan tampang bingung mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya, "apa maksud Anda—"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, asalkan kau mau menemaniku berdansa. Satu tarian saja dan semua kejadian kemarin akan aku anggap tidak pernah terjadi."

Makoto terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan—dengan setengah menyeret—mengajak Vermouth ke lantai dansa.

Bagi Vermouth tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada fakta bahwa ia kini tengah berdansa dengan Makoto. Mungkin sekalipun ada meteor yang jatuh menimpa bumi, ia juga tidak akan peduli. Hatinya menghangat. Dalam hati ia berharap agar waktu berhenti, sehingga ia bisa menikmati momen ini selamanya.

.

.

.

"Miss," Makoto membuka suara saat tangan kiri Vermouth mendarat di pundaknya. "Aku tidak pandai pandai berdansa."

"Tidak usah bersikap konyol, Mister. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkahku sesuai dengan alunan musik."

Makoto mengerjapkan matanya bingung sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, kedua manusia berbeda warna kulit itu sudah berputar-putar di lantai dansa, menikmati alunan musik bersama tarian mereka. Vermouth, yang memang pandai berdansa, 'memimpin' tarian mereka selama beberapa menit sebelum Makoto berhasil mengambil alih. Dalam hati, Vermouth mendesah puas melihat pemuda idamannya yang pandai beradaptasi dengan kegiatan baru.

Demi Tuhan dan segala makhluk ciptaannya, Vermouth tidak kuasa menahan hasrat ingin menjadikan lelaki tampan ini miliknya.

 _Ada satu pacar bodoh yang harus disingkirkan_ , batin wanita itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat pemuda ini dari sosok cerewet bernama Sonoko Suzuki itu, sih? Pintar? Tidak. Cantik? Biasa saja. Ramah? Sangat tidak. Manis dalam bersikap? Amat sangat tidak.

Lantas, apa?

"Miss..." Pria tampan nan maskulin itu membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Vermouth tentang Sonoko. "Kau mencengkeram pundakku terlalu keras."

Dilonggarkannya genggaman berbalut emosi pada bahu Makoto itu. "Omong-omong, seharusnya kau ada di teater, bukan di pesta ini."

"Aku merasa bersalah akibat kejadian kemarin, maka aku pergi ke sini setelah menyerahkan urusan latihan kepada Sonoko."

Oh. Kepada pacar _nya_.

"Gadis itu pacarmu, 'kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Sonoko Suzuki."

Tercipta semburat merah tipis pada pipi gelap Makoto yang dapat ditangkap ekor mata Vermouth. "Ya..."

Vermouth dan Makoto kembali bungkam. Bagi Vermouth, astaga, dia bahkan tidak sudi mendengar kata 'ya' itu keluar dari mulut Makoto. Setengah wanita itu berharap Makoto akan berkata tidak, lalu menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah putus beberapa hari lalu karena tidak adanya kecocokan atau semacam itu. Sempat wanita yang tidak kunjung menikah itu berharap saat ini juga, gadis kaya kecentilan itu menelepon Makoto dan meminta putus. Oh, atau Makoto saja yang menelepon gadis itu lalu meminta putus. Kedengarannya lebih menyenangkan.

"Miss, saya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya tidak Miss sukai dari penampilan mereka tempo hari." Makoto kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan topik berbeda. "Menurut saya, mereka sudah tampil dengan baik. Sepenglihatan saya, mereka mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk pementasan ini. Lalu, bagian mananya yang kurang?"

Vermouth memaku senyum licik pada bibirnya yang merah manyala. "Kau mengaku pintar, memaksaku memberikan peran untukmu, tetapi kau tidak dapat mengetahui kesalahan mereka?"

Makoto gagap sesaat. "Maaf, saya memang belum seahli Miss dalam mendeteksi kesalahan kecil dalam latihan."

Entah mengapa hati wanita pirang itu membuncah ria mendengar lantunan kata dari mulut Makoto yang ditujukan hanya untuknya.

Vermouth berdeham. "Kesalahan terbesar sebenarnya terletak pada pacarmu, Makoto Kyogoku."

Dahi Makoto mengerut seiring dengan gerakan musik yang melambat. "Memangnya apa salah Sonoko, Miss?"

Layaknya gerakan dansa pada umumnya, Vermouth menjatuhkan diri. Makoto refleks menangkap tubuh kurus wanita berkepala pirang itu dengan tangannya yang kekar. Lagi, Vermouth terlena. Pesona Makoto benar-benar berhasil membuatnya tampil bagai orang gila.

"Kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu adalah," Vermouth mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membiarkan jemarinya menyentuh pipi halus Makoto. Makoto melebarkan mata, tetapi tidak berusaha menghindar. "Mencintaimu, Mister."

Tanpa kata lagi, Vermouth memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Makoto lalu mengecup bibir sang pemuda.

Rencananya berhasil, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.


End file.
